When Time meets the Winchesters
by Sassycas154
Summary: You And the Winchesters hunt together. One day you find a case where a man and women disappear in a strange blue box and reappear other places. You all believe it is a Chronos, but is it really?


You finally had a break. After weeks and weeks of being thrown against walls and being sliced at unnecessary moments in fighting as you tried to kill abaddon and find Metetron. Now that abaddon was dead due to Deans mighty mark of cain, you could finally sit back for at least a little bit, before you found Metetron. You grab the remote on the soft leather of the couch in your room, sighing as you sunk into the comfort of your own den. You clicked the "power" button and turned to a random channel. You felt like cartoons, maybe some old school ones from when you were a kid. The pans being indented when hitting someone in the face, the ridiculous attempts at fighting. You missed it. You missed the relaxation and the comfy cushion's you curled into.

Just as soon as it begun, the moment was over. You heard a familiar voice come from outside the door, tired but focused. Sam. "(N/M) we need you out here pronto."

'Are you serious?' you think to yourself as you force you legs to push you to your feet. 'I just want one hour, at least one hour of relaxing!' you trudge into the room Dean and Sam were seated.

"You know," you begin, pulling a chair out from the table and falling into it, "there is a majestic thing called 'sleep'," you make an 'all you know gesture' as you express the words. "It would be amazing to get at least a little bit of shut eye…" you mutter when they just stare and don't respond.

"So what was I dragged in here for?" you place your hands on the table.

Sam looks up from his computer, "Well, there have been sightings of a man who appears and disappears in a strange blue telephone box. And, picture this, he comes back the same age and person. Seem familiar to you?"

You reply, "well it sounds like a chronos, but have there been any disappearances or the man being engulfed in a red light?" you wonder.

"Well, No. but-"

"Well if we don't know, we can't just go out and kill an innocent man. What has he done wrong so far?"

"Well nothing yet. Not that I can see-"

"Well then that's it. Once we get proof that it's not just a man making street magic to entertain viewers, than we are not hunting it."

"If it seems like a chronos, then it is one. What we say goes (N/M) " deans speaks up, smirking. Lately you've noticed Deans frustration and annoyance level increase easily. You used to be so close, going to drink at the bar while Sammy slept, or partnering up to annoy Sam as well. But ever since he gained the mark of Cain, he was the biggest jerk you've ever known.

You place you feet onto the table, earning a hard, annoyed face by Dean.

"No, no, no (n/m) feet down, I just cleaned. Plus, you have the worst feet in the place" He grabs your feet and throws them to the floor. You glare up at him and cross your legs, 'is that how you charm a girl? Cause it VERY gentlemanly." You reply sarcastically.

"Its what I'm good at sweet cheeks." Dean smirks, seating himself again. At least he showed some sign of the dean he used to be.

"If were not positive about this, why don't we go and check his last sighting, huh? Give us some closure." You stand and grab your jacket hooked on the edge of the chair. "Sounds good." Sam replied, following as you left the bunker.

You make your way in the impala to the nearby diner, where the man had last been seen. Sam and dean investigate the area around the diner, asking any body if they had seen a blue police box recently, while you entered the diner to ask the workers.

"You know hon," the lady, who looked to be nearly 50, wiped down the counter as you sat and asked questions, " I may have heard a strange noise close by. I couldn't see where it was coming from, but it seemed close by, maybe in the woods behind us."

"Is there anymore you can tell us?" you ask politely as she handed you a coffee, no cream and sugar.

" Well, nothing that had to do with the blue box you speak of, but a few minutes after a tall man with a striped suite with BEAUTFIL hair came and asked for some chips. And get this sweetheart, they were British. Oh how I love those accents."

You smile as you take a sip of coffee "Did they say or do anything strange or ask for directions."

"No, not to me directly, but I heard the man telling the young lady that this was definitely the place, and that the screwdriver showed signs of it here. I thought they were code words for something but I'm not positive."

"Did you hear anything else from them?"

She stopped and thought for a moment, tossing the towel on her shoulder, "I did in fact hear where they were going, the nearby nature center at the hiking trails. But this was yesterday morning, who knows where they could be by now?"

"Thank you," You glance at her name tag, "sandy. I appreciate it." You say as you see the brothers beside the impala.

"No problem sweetheart." She replied.

You walk out the door to where the boys were standing.

"Anything good?" You ask, crossing your arms and looking sincerely at each.

"Yeah," Dean replies, " We actually found witnesses of a disappearing box in the forest behind the diner, two workers at the nature preserve up the street told us they saw it while searching for a couple who had gone missing. How about you?"

"Well, the lady at the counter informed me that she heard a noise comin' from the woods. And soon after two British people came in and talked about how this was the place. They mentioned a screwdriver as well." You finally realized, " Wait, did you say a couple got lost in the woods?"

"Yeah, so?" Dean leaned against the passenger door of the impala.

"Well its not just a coincidence that a couple came in here," you point at the diner, " mention that they need to go into the woods and the hikers get 'lost' when the box disappears."

"Yeah we have definitely caught onto something." Sam says, connecting the thoughts together.

"Then lets shimmy on over the nature preserve huh?" Dean swings the door open and sits.

Before you get in, you pull Sam to the side where Dean can't hear you "Sammy, have you notice anything wrong with Dean lately."

"Well yeah, it's the affects of the mark…" He hesitated, looking at your expression. You missed the old Dean, and Sam could tell.

"Look (n/m), I know how you feel ok. But once all of this is over, Cain will take the mark back and dean will be back to normal. You'll just see." Sam placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, and you pull him in for a quick hug.

"We should get going now." He smiles, walking to the car.

"Yeah," You laugh, "Allons-y."

"So you said this was where you saw the… machine… disappear?" You ask the hiker Dean and Sam were familiar with. You saw that the grass was folded down, like something was there for a decent amount of time.

"Yeah, and I found this to. Agent Harrison, It might sound crazy, but I think we were visited by aliens, like E.T. or Thor or something." He hands you a wand looking object. It had a blue light at the top, making a strange noise when you hit the switch. It was a small, metal, and had marks of a language you have never seen.

"Thank you. That will be all." Dean patted the hiker's shoulders and turned him in the opposite direction.

"What the Hell-"

"I don't know why, but I have definitely seen that before." Sam pulls the object from your hand.

"What," You glance at him bewildered. Usually you're the one who recognizes strange objects.

"Yeah, when I was doing research-"

"Of course…" Dean chimes in, earning a 'shut up Dean' from the both of you.

"When I was doing research, I came across this picture of a man and a woman pointing this at something. I mean, I could be wrong but this is familiar."

"So what, were looking for a back to the future with a twist of romance and aliens?" Dean takes the machine from Sam, closely examining.

"I guess so." You say reluctantly as you hear something in the distance. It began as a faded noise, like heavy breathing of someone who had just ran for miles upon miles. But as seconds went by, it got louder and louder. Then, It was silent.

"Please tell me you heard that." Dean whispers as he looks around. You nod, joining the search to find the belonging of the noise. You see it. You finally see it. About 100 yards away through the brush, you see the blue. You make way towards it, sprinting before it left again. Sam and Dean were at you heels, holding their pistols at their hips. You stop urgently as you hear talking. Hiding beside a trunk silently, you peeked around. Nobody was there. The speaking went on but as you listened you realized it was in a different language. With deep rolling of the tongue and the screeching. 'what the hell is that?' you have no clue what language, even though you speak a large amount of others. You look behind you to ask Sam and Dean, but when you turn, they are missing. No sounds. No responses when you called for them, other than rustling of the tree branches from the empty breeze. The strange voices lean their way closer in your direction, now seeming to chant and sing. You trudge backwards, searching for where the voices are coming from, but they seem to be coming from everywhere. You sprint toward the blue, hoping there is something that can help you. You trip over branches and logs, gasping in pain as your ankle twists tightly. "SOME ONE HELP!" you yell as you limp your way to the telephone box, now in plain sight and only few feet away. "ANYBODY!" you slam on the doors, hoping anybody would hear you. The voices were closer, only few feet away. You felt yourself becoming dizzy, lightheaded from the lullaby creeping after you. You knock on the door more urgently, your fists now aching from the force. "Please!" You cry with fear. You hear faint yelling, only making out a few words that seemed to be "Rose!" and "Tardis", as well as faded footsteps that came from inside the box. The doors swung open and you fell to the hard, metal ground, forcing your sprained ankle to push you back from the woods into the strange room. Your heavy breaths fill the room as the two people tried to calm you. "SAM! DEAN! HELP!" you scream as you backed away from the strange people.

"I'm really going to need you to calm down! Please, I'm not going to hurt you!" the man said soothingly as he paced towards you.

"Stay away!" You reply, putting a tired hand to defend you from the man, "SAM AND DEAN ANSWER ME YOU ASSHATS!" you scream louder

"They're not here." He responded.

"You're lying!" You say, unable to back up anymore from a strange glowing object in the middle.

"We don't know who they are!" the blonde finally said, half hiding behind the man.

"How should I trust you, chronos." You hiss through your teeth at the man whose face showed confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't play dumb you ass! I know what you are." You jumped atop the strange console, pulling your demon knife out from inside your jacket (it was the only weapon you had at this point)

"Whoa whoa whoa! Put that down and we'll talk this out." He pushed the girl completely behind him, taking a few steps backs.

"So what you just going to trick me and suck the life out of me just like you did with those other innocent people?" you exclaim, "SAM DEAN!" you scream once again.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, they are not here; we don't know who they are! And I have never heard of a chronos besides in legend! I am nothing but a time traveler!" his eyes were full of sincerity. He was telling the truth. You slowly place the knife back in your coat, keeping a hawk's eye on the two in front of you.

"Now please, for the love of time, get off of the main console. You're hurting the Tardis!" you hop down, wincing at the pain coursing in your foot. You fall on your back. The man quickly kneeled to your side, helping you back up with his arm around your shoulder.

"Rose, go get medical tools. Her ankles sprained." So the girls name was rose, but who was the man?

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" you wince as he sits you on the nearby captain's chair and stabilizes your leg.

He smiles and looks up, "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"So basically, from what you've told me, you are a time traveler who is travelling through time AND space with his partner in crime, and saves planets and people." You hesitate for a moment, "Am I crazy or is this actually happening?" Rose smiles, and sits next to the man, smiling.

"Trust me, you're not crazy. I had the same reaction when I first came in here. But you get used to it." The man laughed, chattering on about when they first met, like they were an old married couple. He chattered rapidly and barely stopped to breath. When he paused, rose finally stepped in and cut him off, "THIS is the doctor by the way."

You smirk as you look down and twiddle your thumbs. You were nervous without Sam and Dean, for them as well. "So, um, Doctor."

"Ahh the human speaks," he smirks, "yes dearie."

You stay quiet for a few second, fear seeping into your gut, "Where are my friends?" you ask, voice shaky. He leans forward looking you straight in the eye.

"You have to tell me what happened first." You tell him the story from beginning to now, not forgetting the moment with the voices and the missing hunters. He looks intensely as you speak, like he was saving the story to his hard drive.

"Well," he thinks, "I have no explanation," he announces after a moment. Rose gasped "well that's a first."

"Maybe they just left to investigate more about this situation."

"No, no, no! You don't understand," you whine, placing your head in your hands," they would never have left me. Not unless it was life or death hand I insisted they left."

"Why not?" rose wondered.

"Look, we are in some very deep-"

"Watch what you say please. Cussing limited." The doctor insisted.

"We are very deep crap here. Like fate of heaven and hell, not to mention earth-"

"But that can't be. Those are just… just ideas!" you laugh loudly, making rose jump.

"Well you sir, are completely wrong. Demons, monsters angels, they are all real. Anyways, my two friends and I, along with an angel named Castiel, are being hunted by some of metetrons minions. Imagine just how in pain they are now that they have them…" you trail off, thinking of the torture they must be going through. How much pain is being inflicted because you weren't with them?

"Angels are supposed to be good-"you cut the doctor off.

"Don't even mention angels! They are the biggest ass holes you will meet. Not to mention god. He abandoned us all _YEARS_ ago." there was a silence around the console room as you felt the urge to just release the stress and fear with tears. Your chest started to heave, tears filling your eyes. Where the hell were the Winchesters?

You were about to burst, let all you emotions free, when your cell phone rings. You gasp with relief when you see its dean. You answer, looking towards rose and the doctor. Listening intently.

"(n/m)! holy crap get us out of here!" Deans voice is urgent, like he was gasping for air.

"Where on earth are you?" you paced the floor.

"That's the thing. (n/m) we are miles above you, and I mean ABOVE you!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Were in some kind of ship. I'm tied down with some kind of giant chains. And dude these things look like ripped wendigos. I'm panicking cause I can't find Sam and I have no friggin idea how to kill these things-" the phone rustled and you heard Dean in the background, " hey! Hey you piece of anal crap give that back! I'm busy if you couldn't tell!"

A voice hissed through the phone. You handed it to the Doctor, ignoring the pain in your ankle as you sprint outside, looking around the sky. You find it. The massive ship, miles above your head.

Rose stands beside you, looking in the same direction. The Doctor runs out, "were leaving. Your friends need help."

You land with a bump, sending everyone falling. "Sorry for the rough landing. Got a little excited. Rose it's been a while since we've done this."

"Done what Doctor?" you asked before you open the door."

"Save lives."

The Doctor sighed heavily. Rose looked around awkwardly, barely able to move because of the chains wrapped around her.

"Hell of a plan you got there doctor." Your tied next to Dean, the Doctor and Rose across from you.

"Hey I tried ok? Who else would be able to get us here in the first place?'

"NASA," Dean replies sarcastically.

"You know doctor, if you hadn't dropped your sonic screwdriver when we rushed out in the woods we would be out of here by now!" rose declared as she struggle to get loose.

"It's not my fault I have bloody butterfingers!"

"Wait!" you interrupt, "Sonic screwdriver? Dean, the wand thing! Do you still have it?"

"Yeah I think so…"

"Where is it?"

"Uhh, my pocket." He responded.

"Well then get it!"

"I kind of can't reach."

You sigh heavily, reaching into deans pocket and finding the metal object. He gasps.

"Whoa there! (n/m) warning next time!"

"Oh shut up you wuss! Oh my god that better be it!" rose giggled as the doctor stared, smiling. You pull out the screwdriver, looking at it questionably.

"What do I do?" you wonder.

"Flick the switch at the lock and bam there it goes." You did as told, hearing the snap of the lock. "Eureka!" you stand and shake the chains from your shoulders, unlocking everyone else.

"Ah the sonic. Best choice I've ever made! And there were so many options! The sonic blaster, sonic speeder, sonic blender, Even the sonic watch! Oh not to mention the-"

"DOCTOR!" everyone yelled at once.

"Right sorry, now we should be going!"

"We still have to find Sammy!"

"Alrighty then, what direction was this Sammy dragged to?"

"Follow me.' Dean mumbled.

"Allons-y!" You and then doctor both say. He stops in his tracks, turning on his heel.

"NO NO NO that is my saying! That was mine for the taking! You probably don't even speak French!"

You face him, standing on your toes to make you look taller, "_nous devons sortir d'ici maintenant si arrêter de se plaindre ou je jure que je vais faire quelque chose à ce sujet."_

He stands quietly for a second, "It's still my phrase…" you follow Dean, pulling the Doctor along by the sleeve.

You'd finally reached Sam, tied down to a table, with major blood loss. You and Rose carried him while Dean and the Doctor guarded you. A Zozlu (what the doctor called it) charged at you from the front. Dean shot with his salt round pistol. The alien grabbed him by the waist and threw him through the air, thudding against the side of the ship. The Doctor jumped on its back, distracting it from the rest of the group rushing to get past. Dean warily stood up, but was knocked down By another, now two on the Doctor. He yelled for us to go, to leave him.

"Doctor I will never!" Rose cried, struggling to keep Sams body upright.

"IF YOU GET HURT IT WILL BE MY FAULT. NOW PLEASE ROSE, LEAVE!" The Doctor yelled before having the zozlu tackle him. Dean wearily stood up once again.

"Take Sammy and go Dean," you hand Dean Sammy's limb arm, pulling the knife from your jacket again. 'I knew I would be needing this for something.' You say as begin to limp over to the dog pile of aliens atop the Doctor.

"No, (n/m) I can't let you!"

"Why not Dean?"

"just because!"

"What? Because I'm to weak? Because I'm just a girl? Well let me tell you dean! I am tired of your crap! Where has the old Dean gone to? Huh? WHERE?" he glares, then reluctantly takes Sam to the Tardis, which is located down the hall.

You sprint over to the Zozlu, jumping on ones back and digging the knife into its shoulder. It screeches in pain, attempting to throw you like a horse. you stab it again, slicing the spine. the others back away slowly when they see your shirt and face covered in the black blood of their comrade. The Doctor glanced at you, then to the knife, and the body.

"You didn't have to kill it."

"You didn't have to be left behind. My main motto, no man left behind." You say, reaching out a crimson covered hand to the Doctor.

"That smells terrible."

"Mmmh well that's debatable." You reply, "I've had so much worse."

"Well, I think we best be on our way then." The Doctor shook the Winchesters hand, and took you in for a quick hug. "I guess I'll be seeing you around than?" he wonders.

"Yeah. Yeah I think so." You smile in response.

"Just call us if we're ever needed." He replies, backing away with Rose by his side into the tardis. All three of you wave, and watch in awe as the machine disappeared.

Dean pointed to wear the ship used to be, "Am I really seeing this?" you laugh at the confusion in his voice

"Yeah, yeah you're not crazy." You pat him on the shoulder. He puts his arms around your waist, pulling you close for a hug.

"And what's this for?" You ask with a giggle.

"Im so sorry for being a bitch to you hon." He mumbled into your shirt. You smiled. Nothing would tear you and Dean apart, Nothing at all.

You felt Dean tense and unwrap his arms from around you ," Crap, (n/m)… We forgot Sam."


End file.
